Talk:Expose Weakness
How can I verify whether or not this feat is supposed to work with ranged weapons? The Article within NWN2Wiki here and the MotB manual are my only sources I know of that I can refer to. Though the descriptions are a bit brief. I checked a couple of SRD websites, but expose weakness is not listed, and I can't think of any other valid reference sources. So, going by what's available to us, the descriptions make no mention of any weapon restrictions this feat should not work with. Thus, I would assume that it should work with ranged weapons, however, players are reporting that it doesm't work with ranged weapons. I plan to subit a bug report to OEI, though wanted to check with my peers in the NWN2 community first. Does anyone know whether this feat was intended NOT to work with ranged weapons, and if so, what is your reference source? Thanks DM Hatred 02:32, 21 February 2008 (UTC) try looking on the forums if you havn't already: http://nwn2forums.bioware.com/index.html Kattel 03:07, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Bugged auto-hit You'll find that if you make an attack with Expose Weakness the base attack always hits. E.g. say you have a character with a 30 dex that has Expose Weakness and is using a rapier which normally does 1D6+2 points of damage. If he hits, the target's AC will be lowered by 3, he'll take 10 points of damage for the next 5 rounds and he'll take 1D6+2 points of damage. If he misses, you'll see the Expose Weakness: miss message, but the target will still take 1D6+2 points of damage. This bug has led to the creation of builds such as the high Intelligence Wizard 15/ASoC 10/Swashbuckler 3/Shadowdancer 2, who stacks Combat Insight with Insightful Strike to deal a large amount of damage a hit (with a small race you can get 2.5*int modifier), but has a very low AB. He can't hit the broadside of a barn, but he can count on one guaranteed hit per round from Expose Weakness and that hit can hurt. The hit does seem to bypass concealment, but it doesn't bypass Epic Dodge. Mithdradates 18:26, 19 August 2009 (UTC) It doesn't autohit in my game, or on the PW's I play on. I don't feel like arguing, or warring over a wiki article people can test it for themselves. Mictlantecuhtli 13:40, 20 August 2009 (UTC) : In my experience the expose weakness "auto hit" effect is very real. I have built a couple of characters around the idea. It works as Mith has outlined above. While I was testing it I was able to hit opponents that have 100% concealment with the autohit. It should not be possible to hit anyone with 100% concealment unless something is wrong. :It's possible that in certain people's games it does not work. In a previous install of my game, while I was playing in the Battle of the Builds module, I couldn't duplicate the effect... but 1 minute later if I ported the character to Hall of Training I could get it to work... *shrugs* . In my current install it does work in Battle of the Builds too. :Anyway, the existence of the effect is in no doubt and it deserves its mention in the notes - there are multiple tested builds posted across several building sites that document its existence. GT74 18:00, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::As my final note on the matter: screenshot of Expose Weakness Autohit Mithdradates 19:00, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Proposed description Expose Weakness Type of feat Class, Epic Prerequisite Character level 21, Evasion, Epic Prowess Required for None Specifics As a selected attack action, the character makes a single normal attack against an opponent. If the attack hits, the target's weakness is exposed: every round for 5 rounds the target takes damage equal to the character's Dexterity bonus (minimum of 1). This damage ignores all damage reductions and immunities. During this time, the target's AC is also reduced by 3. Use Selected, This ability has a cooldown period of 6 seconds before it can be used again. Notes Due to a game bug, a failed Expose Weakness attack may inflict normal damage, regardless of the attack roll or concealment. However, the effects of this feat (Dexterity modifier damage and AC penalty) are only applied if this attack roll hits. D&D Note This NWN2 feat is not representative of 3.5e NWN2 Tip Recommended to attempt with first attack of each round Gameplay The original Game description is incorrect and the selected attack only uses one normal attack.The effects of Expose Weakness stack with each other and or companion Expose Weakness attacks. Expose Weakness can be attempted with a ranged weapon, however it will not have any effect. A Warlock's "Hideous Blow" does not work with Expose Weakness. Ragimund (talk) 12:45, November 13, 2018 (UTC)